peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
George Catches a Cold
'George Catches a Cold '''is episode 24 of Season 2 and the 76th episode overall. Synopsis ''After he goes against Mummy Pig's warnings to wear his rain hat, George comes down with a cold. '' Summary One rainy day Peppa and George want to go out to play. They run outside, interrupted by Mummy Pig, who tells them they have to wear their rain clothing. While Peppa complies, George does not want to wear his ran hat. After Mummy Pig tells him that he has to, he asks why, but eventually after he keeps asking it, she just asks him if he really wants to play outside or not. With disappointment George puts the rain hat on and goes off to join Peppa jumping in the rain puddles. After the rain begins to come down harder though, they are called back inside by Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. Right away they notice that something is wrong with George when they see he isn't wearing his hat. Before he can respond to her question he sneezes and falls over, causing them to realize he has gotten a cold. Initially Peppa takes delight in this and asks if he will need to go to the Hospital to get some medicine, but she is disappointed upon learning he won't need to. As they take George to the bedroom, Daddy Pig calls Dr. Brown Bear and he tells them to put George to bed until he arrives later. George continues to cause problems by asking why he has to stay in bed, since he does not want to, and Daddy Pig struggles to keep answering him. Dr. Brown Bear arrives soon afterwards though, which scares George into hiding under the blankets on the bed. George does not want to have a checkup though, so Mr. Brown Bear asks Peppa to help him out and show George that it is okay. After he looks in her mouth, George slowly opens his own mouth to let him look. Dr. Brown Bear determines that George will be okay with plenty of rest, and before he goes, he tells them that they can give him some warm milk before bed time. As evening comes along, George has spent his entire day in bed. An excited Peppa runs in to ask him how his own day was and explains how hers went. As she gets into bed he loudly coughs and she scolds him by telling him to keep quiet so that she can sleep. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig come inside with the warm milk and give it to George, which makes him very sleepy. This makes Peppa happy while they leave, but before she can drift off to sleep, George begins to loudly snore. When the next morning comes along, George hops up onto Peppa's bed to tell her that he is better. She is very sleepy and looks irritated, but with the rest of the family they change and go outside to enjoy the lovely sunny day. It turns out that George is now wearing his rain hat, but they tell him that he does not need to since it isn't raining. George asks why, quite a few times again, until Peppa asks him to stop asking why. He responds by asking why, which makes everyone start to laugh. Quotes Trivia *Realistically speaking, a cold usually lasts for a week. But as this is a cartoon, George's only lasted for a single day. *Although George did not ''need his hat, he could have kept it in to keep his head cool from the sunshine. Which is often suggested to avoid getting too hot. *George says "''Why", ''a total of 8 times in the episode. *This is one of the few times the car can be seen despite not being driven in the episode. Goofs/Errors *Peppa wore blue boots, instead of her normal boots, which were yellow. *Daddy Pig's expression keeps changing from a normal face to a smiley face even if he is in a different mood. For example, he can be seen smiling despite George having a cold when he first realises this. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes